Daken
Daken is Wolverine's long lost son, torn from his mother's womb by the Winter Soldier. Raised with a warped view on his father's "abandonment" and his mother's murder, Daken was left holding a grudge. Biography Pre-Birth Itsu, Wolverine’s Japanese lover, was in her last stages of pregnancy, but was murdered by the Winter Soldier who was tasked by HYDRA to assassinate her. Logan thought that his son had died along with his mother, but in fact, after Itsu's death, the Winter Soldier arrived at the scene of the murder and cut the baby from his mother's womb and left her lying on the floor. The baby would survive the premature birth, and afterwards would be given to HYDRA, who were looking into the Wolverine. Childhood Origins HYDRA's scientists wanted to see if the traits seen in the Wolverine have passed onto his son and were preparing to conduct an experiment on him. Yet the baby was saved by Tomi Shishido, who helped the child escape, and brought it with him to his families private reserve of Terrigen. Knowing of the child's origins, Tomi made the uneasy decision of giving the child Terrigen mist while he was still an infant. The results gifted the child with superhuman attributes which would develop over the years. Sometime around the year 1946, Tomi placed the child on the door step of a wealthy young Japanese couple named Akihira and Natsumi. The couple thought of this as a great gift because Natsumi could not get pregnant and raise him as their own. Although Akihira named him Akihiro, the house servants and other families secretly call him Daken, a slur on his mixed heritage. Growing up Akihiro was teased by the other boys of the village, his bad treatment over the years caused Akihiro to grow cold and hateful toward everyone except to Akihira whom he loved dearly. One night Natsumi confessed to Akihira that she didn't love their adopted son, although she tried to, and after years of trying she was finally pregnant. Akihiro heard this and began plotting. A year passed, and after the baby was born Akihiro confronted Natsumi and tells her that he has killed the baby. Natsumi was furious and disowned Akihiro, who responded by saying "Akihiro is not my real name;" Natsumi attacked Akihiro making him tap into a deep part of his superhuman self and "pop" his claws for the first time, killing Natsumi, also in the room was Akihira who could not bring himself to harm his adopted son so he killed himself. Growing into a Weapon After this traumatic event, Tomi would return and inform Akihiro that his true nature was only just beginning to bloom. Tomi sent Daken to a training camp called Afterlife, the same camp where Wolverine had first trained. Tomi trained Daken for more than two years before Daken mastered his powers and became of Tomi's most trusted allies. Decades later, Daken stood alongside Tomi as he forged the Dawn of the White Light, a cult of Inhuman's who seek to bring forth a new order upon the world. Having stood alongside Daken for his attempted revolution, Jiaying sent Daken away along with Tomi. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Acute Senses: '''Daken possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see much further and with greater clarity than a normal human, even retaining much of this clarity even in near total darkness. Daken's hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling him to detect sounds normal humans can't and sounds they ordinarily could but at much greater distances. Daken's sense of smell is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Daken can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. * '''Retractable Bone Claws: Daken possesses three retractable claws housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms; two on the top of his hands and one underneath. Daken's bone claws have been shown to be black in color with a very rough texture in contrast to the light color and smooth texture of his father's claws in their natural state. Daken has two claws which emerge from between the skin of his first and third knuckles. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Daken's primary power is an accelerated healing factor that allows him to rapidly regenerate any damaged, missing or destroyed bodily tissues, cells, limbs and organs. Daken has also healed from injuries sustained as a result of being severely beaten by the Thing within a matter of minutes. * Foreign Chemical Immunity: Daken's natural healing also affords him the immunity to all poisons and drugs, except in massive doses (but will still fully heal). * Disease Immunity: Due to his highly efficient immune system, Daken is immune to all Earthly diseases, infections and disorders, he's impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases like anthrax, smallpox and HIV. * Superhuman Durability: Skin, bone, and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. * Superhuman Stamina: As is the case with his father, Daken's mutant healing factor grants him high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity granting him exceptional endurance. His lung capacity is at peak human level enabling him to hold breath for 6 minutes under water, making his lungs as healthy as human's lungs can get. As with most of his other powers, the full limits of his physical stamina isn't known. He can, however, exert himself for at least 24 hours before the buildup of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. * Superhuman Speed: Daken is able to run and move at speeds superior to those of any Olympic athlete, and is capable of reaching speeds of 40 mph. He has the ability to attack faster than the eye can follow. His combat speed seems more enhanced then anything else, as he has frequently kept up with other enemies in combat, and blitzed people before they pull their trigger fingers. * Superhuman Agility: Daken's agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Daken's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Longevity: His healing factor grants him an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process at a much slower pace than a normal human. Though he was born sometime in 1946, he retains the health, appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:The Hand Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Terrorists Category:Dark Avengers Category:HAMMER Category:Mutants